


date night, or now i'm stuffed like a christmas goose

by timberwolfoz



Series: won't be long before I cave in [11]
Category: New Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timberwolfoz/pseuds/timberwolfoz
Summary: Rash and Stefan go out on a date that they both know is a date.  Since they've effectively done their relationship in reverse.Not a Christmas fic, despite the posting date and the title: this is set somewhere in March.  And written sometime in September. Oops.Dedicated to Tyhyin, who asked 'so are they ever going on an actual date?'Many thanks, as always, to Heliophile for the beta and the Britpick.





	date night, or now i'm stuffed like a christmas goose

_Still good for tonight?_ Rash texted Stefan as he shut down his terminal.

_yeah have just showered am trying 2 decide what 2 wear any thoughts where 2 go?_

_No idea. Somewhere relaxing.  Will check phone on way home._

_will check when am dressed c u soon <3_

_See you soon <3_ Rash texted back with a smile, flicking over to Google maps and starting to browse for restaurants.

Once home, he let himself in, calling, "It's me!"  Hearing Stefan call, "Up here!" he bounded upstairs to find Stefan in black jeans, a green t-shirt and his green checked shirt, standing, hands on hips, frowning at the wardrobe.  "Hey," he said over his shoulder.

"Hey, love.  What's up?" Rash asked, resting a hand on his back as he kissed him.

"Trying to decide what to wear over this lot," said Stefan. 

"You want some help?" asked Rash.

"Wouldn't mind," admitted Stefan.

"OK," said Rash, flicking through the wardrobe.  "No… no… that's mine… no… _hey_.  _That's_ nice.  How come I've never seen _that?"_

"Well, it was a present from an old girlfriend," explained Stefan.

Rash nodded, pouting thoughtfully.  "She had good taste."

"She should, she was – still is – a fashion designer," said Stefan, before pulling a face.  "But then – "

"Fashion isn't style, so that doesn't necessarily follow," said Rash.  "But…" he eyed the jacket – a classic biker jacket in butter-soft black leather.    "Can I?"

"Yeah," said Stefan, eyeing Rash with concern as Rash pulled out the jacket, examining it thoughtfully.

Rash met his gaze, raising his eyebrows at him.  "What?"

"Are you OK with this?"

"Shouldn't I be?" asked Rash.

"Well, it's a present from an old girlfriend," Stefan reiterated.

"You said," replied Rash.

"Well," said Stefan carefully, "a lot of people would be demanding I throw it out.  Or give it to Oxfam."

"Too good for that, mate."

"Well, sell it on Ebay.  Whatever."

"Well," said Rash consideringly, his attention switching between Stefan's face and the jacket as he turned it over in his hands, examining it, "I'm not 'a lot of people' because I don't have a problem with it if you don't." He looked up at Stefan, his face serious.  "Do you?"

"Well I can look at it now, but I haven't put it on since…" said Stefan, taking the jacket from Rash.  "Let me give it a try."

"It's your jacket," said Rash, looking at him with concern as Stefan took it from him and pulled it on.  "OK?"

"Yeah, it's fine," said Stefan.  "Just feels like a jacket, now."  It was his turn to eye Rash with concern. "You _sure_ you're OK?  I thought you'd be raging with jealousy."

"Yeah, well, evidently not," said Rash, stepping closer and running his hands over Stefan's jacket.

"You like it," said Stefan, a smile hovering around the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, but it's not about what I like, is it?" said Rash.  "Or not only," he said as Stefan gave him a pointed look.  "Don't wear it if it brings back too many bad memories, even if it _does_ look fantastic on you."  He stepped even closer, wrapping his arms around Stefan's waist, his fingers still tracing the seams of Stefan's jacket, almost of their own accord.  "Can I ask…?"

"You of all people have got the right, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but that still doesn't mean…"

"Yeah.  Well."  Stefan sighed, leaning his forehead against Rash's.  "We were about a month off me moving in – we said we'd wait twelve months to officially live together – and she realised she preferred women."

"Ouch," said Rash, tightening his arms around Stefan.   He waited until Stefan looked at him, giving Stefan's nose a playful nudge with his own, making him chuckle.  "Hey – _you've_ found someone now, haven't you?"

"I have that," said Stefan, with an attempt at a smile.  "Not that she _left_ me for a woman, she didn't find her partner for a while – after we'd unblocked each other on Facebook and we'd both gone through a few short term relationships."  He sighed again and gave Rash an apologetic look.  "Sorry… to dump this on you."

"Sorry to bring it all back," replied Rash solemnly.  He tilted his head, giving Stefan a brief, but comforting, kiss.  "You want to forget this date thing for tonight?  Stay in, order some pizza, relax with some DVD's and a couple of beers?"

"No," said Stefan firmly.  "I said I wanted to go on a date with you, and I'm _going_ on a date with you.  Unless you've gone off the idea?"

"No," Rash reassured him.

"Then we'll go."

"OK, I'll go and shower then," said Rash, kissing him again and stepping back.  "And we need to find somewhere to go, first!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll check on the laptop," said Stefan.  "And figure out what I'm going to wear on top."

"Not… that?" asked Rash.

Stefan shrugged.  "What do you think?  You want me to wear it?"

"Well," said Rash, eyeing him from behind as he shrugged off his coat, put his wallet, keys, mobile and warrant card on the bedside table and sat down to remove his shoes, " _I_  think it looks gorgeous on you.  And I'd love to see you wearing it if _you_ want to wear it.  But if you don't," he said, standing up and kissing Stefan again as he retrieved a pair of briefs and went to grab his dressing down, "put on something else."

"I'll… think about it," said Stefan, removing the jacket and replacing it on its hanger, hanging it on the wardrobe door and retrieving his laptop, putting it down on the bed as he opened it to browse.  "What are you wearing?"

"I'll decide when I'm showering," said Rash, winking at him as he walked out of the room towards their bathroom.

"Bastard," muttered Stefan affectionately as he opened the browser.

When Rash returned Stefan had taken his shoes off again and was sitting cross-legged on the bed, frowning thoughtfully at the computer.  He looked up, smiling as Rash gave him a quick kiss before walking over to the wardrobe, pulling out dark jeans and a charcoal grey Henley.  "Found somewhere, I think."

"Oh yeah?" asked Rash as he shrugged off his dressing down, leaving himself standing there in briefs.

"Hey, nice outfit," grinned Stefan, earning himself an exasperated look and an eyeroll as Rash pulled on his Henley and stepped into his jeans even as he leant over to peer at the laptop screen. 

"That looks interesting," Rash said.  "Close?"

"Down near the canal," said Stefan.   "Have a look at the menu.  And the drinks menu."

''K," said Rash, sitting down beside him, absently rubbing his hand over Stefan's back as he peered over his shoulder.  "Hmm.  _Nice."_

"There, then?"

"Yeah," said Rash, kissing him once more as he got up and retrieved a pair of socks from the dresser, selecting a pair of boots and sitting down to pull them on.  "When do you want to go?"

"Soon as I've shut this down.  And got my shoes on.  And you're ready," said Stefan, shutting down the laptop and putting it away safely, then pulling on his own shoes and pocketing his own wallet, mobile and keys.  "Ready when you are," he said, pulling on the jacket.

"Hey, nice, you're wearing it," said Rash, looking up from pulling on his usual coat.  "Looks good," he said, stepping into Stefan's arms and kissing him, running his hands over his back.

"Mmm.  Thanks," replied Stefan, between kisses.  "Like what you've got on," he added, sliding his hands underneath Rash's coat, "but unless you want it off in about five seconds – "

"Don't tempt me.  Besides, I'm hungry," said Rash, kissing him once more before stepping out of his arms reluctantly.

"Me too," said Stefan, his admiring gaze making it plain he wasn't only referring to food.  "Come on," he said, linking his fingers with Rash's and pulling him out of the bedroom, escorting him down the stairs and out the door.

They strolled through the Friday night bustle to the little alleyway near the canal, walking into a dimly-lit, brick-lined room full of cheerful chatter, bustle and music.  "Up to the bar?" asked Stefan.

"Yeah - no," said Rash as a server came up with a welcoming smile.

"Table for two?" he asked.

"Yes, please," said Rash, Stefan echoing him.

"Just over here," said the server, guiding them over to a dimly lit small table against the wall, seating them and handing them two menus.  "Drinks before you order?"

"Yeah, two half pints of your own brew, that OK, Stef?" said Rash.

"Yeah, sounds good.  We'll try a cocktail or two later," replied Stefan.

"Excellent choice," said the server with a grin, making his way to the bar.

"Nice," said Rash, giving Stefan a smile and a flirtatious look as Stefan slid one knee in between Rash's.

"Yeah, and it looks like we were lucky to get a table," said Stefan.  "Even if we got the corner one."

"Has its advantages," said Rash, sliding a hand up Stefan's other leg, winking at Stefan as he gave him a flirtatious look in turn, putting one hand under the table to squeeze Rash's fingers as he opened his menu with his free hand.

"Pick together so we can try both?" suggested Stefan.

"Yeah, sounds good," said Rash, opening his own menu even as he ran his thumb over Stefan's.  "One dip or two?"

"One dip, one olives, two vegies, two mains?" suggested Stefan.  "Good thing we're hungry."

"Yeah, and we'd better train tomorrow.  Once we can move," said Rash.  "God, it all looks so good, though."

"Well, we'll just have to come back.  No hardship," grinned Stefan.  "Dessert?"

"One between us?" suggested Rash.  "Think they'll let us share?"

"Bound to," said Stefan.  "Reviews said we had to try the cauliflower, by the way."

"Mmm, looks good," said Rash, looking up as their server put down the beers.

"Ready to order, or do you need more time?" he asked.

"No, we're good," said Rash, after an enquiring glance at Stefan, who nodded.  "We’re gonna get a few things to share, I think."

"That's what most people do," said the server.

"I can see why," said Stefan.  "We'll have the olives and the hummus for starters, and then the cauliflower and…?" he trailed off, looking enquiringly at Rash.

"Aubergine, and for the main we'll have the lamb and the chicken," said Rash.  "And can we order cocktails later?"

"Of course," said the server.  "Dessert?"

"We'll see if we can fit it in, first," said Rash, Stefan adding a chuckle.

"Sure," said the server, taking their menus and heading towards the kitchen.

"Well," said Stefan, with a broad smile and a squeeze of Rash's fingers.

"Cheers," said Rash, lifting his glass with the hand that was above the table and waiting for Stefan to raise his before clicking them together.

They took a sip, caught each other's eyes, then hurriedly put their beers down before breaking into quiet laughter.

"Oh, God," said Rash.

"Yeah," said Stefan, "Weird, isn't it?"

"Well we are doing it backward," said Rash, rubbing his thumb over Stefan's palm. 

"Eh," said Stefan.  "we’re not the first to start out as friends."

"True," conceded, Rash, raising his glass again, Stefan echoing the gesture.  "And…"

"And?" asked Stefan.

"Well, looking back, half the time it …just felt like tonight.  Like we were dating.  Except _we_ hadn't realised it."

"Yeah…" said Stefan, smiling reminiscently, then eyeing Rash speculatively.

"What?" asked Rash.

"What would you have done, if I'd asked you out way back then?"

"Hmmm," said Rash, thoughtfully.  "Depends on when."

"Like, if I'd asked you before the race, or after?"

Rash gave him a look comprised of equal parts exasperation and amusement, then looked thoughtful.  "What, asked me out for a coffee after the race? Like, before we started?"

"Mmmaybe," said Stefan.  "Or settled that whole thing of whether I fouled you over a pint."

Rash's eyes flashed , then grew thoughtful as he considered, his mouth turning down in a thoughtful pout.  "I… wonder."

"Mmmmaybe?" Stefan asked again, his voice somewhere between teasing and flirtatious.

Rash grinned, shaking his head in amused exasperation… and not a little lust.  "Well if I knew then what I know now… hmmm."

"Sounds like time travel or something."

"Which would set up a heck of a paradox."

"Yeah.  But seriously.  If I had asked you out back then…?"

At that precise moment, their server started them by saying "Your olives?  Hummus?"

They both jumped, then reached to move their glasses, their joined hands separating as they helped arrange the dishes.  Once done, Rash broke off a piece of the grilled pita and scooped up some hummus with it, his eyes closing in bliss as he tried it.

"Good, eh?" asked Stefan and the server, with slightly different intonations.

 _"God,_ yeah.  And my family's Iranian, so we know what it's supposed to taste like," Rash added to the server.  "Here, try," he said, scooping up some more on another piece of bread and holding it out to Stefan's.

Stefan obligingly took it, his fingers accidentally-on-purpose brushing Rash's, his eyes closing in bliss in turn as he tasted the food.  _"God,_ that's good – the bread _and_ the hummus.  Thank you," he said to the server, who gave them a knowing smile and left.  "God, I could stuff myself on just this."

"Steady on, we've got two more courses!" exclaimed Rash laughingly.  "Try the olives."

"I will," said Stefan, picking up one and trying it, his eyes widening.  _"Mmm._   Spicy," he exclaimed, scooping up some more hummus with his pita and hastily grabbing a mouthful.

"Well, that's what it says on the menu," said Rash, amused.

"Here, you try," retorted Stefan, picking up one and offering it to him.

Rash took it and cautiously tasted it, his eyes widening.  "God, that _is_ spicy."

"Told you."

"I'm not complaining."

Stefan grinned.  "Kissing's going to be an interesting experience."

"Eh, the rest of the food should balance it out."

"Maybe."

"Maybe," returned Rash, toasting him with his beer.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, my God," groaned Stefan, reaching back for Rash's hand as they made their way to the door, smiling as Rash's fingers linked with his, "I am _so_ full."

"You didn't _have_ to eat it all," retorted Rash as they emerged into the night air, dropping Stefan's hand to guide him with a hand to the small of his back, under his jacket.

"You honestly think I was going to leave any of _that_ on the plate?"

"Well, not the way you eat Mum and the aunts' cooking," said Rash with a chuckle.  "I'm surprised you didn't want a dessert!"

"No way, it'd be like the wafer-thin mint!" retorted Stefan, making Rash shout with laughter, hastily stifling it as they walked into the flat-tenanted section of the mews. 

 "OK," Rash continued , stifling chuckles as they walked.  "You paid tonight, I'll buy the groceries, OK?"

"Oh God, don't mention food," groaned Stefan.  "My gut's rumbling as it is."

"I'd noticed.  Mine too," said Rash, giving him an amused look.  "I’d better make some mint tea when we get home

"Why?" asked Stefan, giving him an arch look in return.

"Helps your digestion," murmured Rash, guiding him across the road and to a spot under the railway bridge, "clears the palate," he murmured against his lips as he stretched up to kiss him, avoiding his stomach.

Their lips separated reluctantly as Rash murmured, "Decision."

"What?" asked Stefan, his voice an entranced murmur.

"We go straight home and try and settle our stomachs with mint tea," started Rash.

"Or?" asked Stefan.

"We try and walk it off."

"Yeah," said Stefan, "but that means either we stop doing _this,"_ he squeezed Rash's fingers, "or we risk getting hassled by some arsehole."

"Yeah," said Rash with a grimace.  "What do you think?"

"Let's just go home, eh?" said Stefan, bending his head slightly to kiss Rash once more, then allowing himself to be tugged into the street.  "And let's hope that mint tea does its job."

"Yeah," said Rash with a slow, sensuous smile, squeezing Stefan's fingers and rugging him along.

They walked along the tree-lined streets around the park in a euphoric haze, linked hands swinging, until they turned into their own street.  They ran the last few houses to their own place, fumbling with the keys before they got the door open, laughing as they all but tumbled in, Stefan shutting the door behind them before pressing Rash up against the wall, staring to ravish his mouth before they parted with a groan and a rueful chuckle.

"C'mon," Rash whispered sensually, sliding out from Stefan's embrace and catching his hand. "Tea.  C'mon."

They leant against the sink, laughing as they unbuttoned their jeans and rubbed their stomachs, exchanging idle kisses and caresses as the kettle boiled and the tea brewed.  Once the tea was brewed they interspersed sips with kisses, the heat and the mint creating an additional piquancy.

"Are we even going to be able to do this?" asked Stefan as he nibbled along Rash's jawline.

"Hmm?" asked Rash.

"I mean, I want you like crazy.  But…" he said as he rubbed over his own stomach, then Rash's.  "Even you've got a tummy, there!"

"I knowwwww," groaned Rash, his hands joining Stefan's.  "That food was just too good."  He frowned in thought, then brightened.  "I've got an idea."

"Oh do you?" murmured Stefan into his neck, making him shiver.

"Yeah," Rash said, rubbing his cheek against Stefan, cat-like.  "C'mon, let's finish this and get washed up, and we'll give it a go."

 

* * *

 

"This your idea?" murmured Stefan against Rash's lips as they lay kissing, laying so their torsos were angled slightly away from each other.

"Nah," said Rash, playfully nudging Stefan's nose with his own, "this is just the entrée."

"Oh, God, don't mention food," protested Stefan, turning on his back to groan.  Rash chuckled,  lifting himself up on his elbows to kiss Stefan again, nuzzling under his chin, then kissing his way down his throat and his chest to his swollen belly.

"Careful," said Stefan, smiling as Rash's kisses turned feather light.  "You're not going to blow me, are you?" he said as Rash nudged the head of his erection with the tip of his nose.

"Oh God no, just what my stomach _doesn't_ need right now," exclaimed Rash, giving Stefan's cockhead an apologetic kiss.  He sat up carefully, giving Stefan's hip an affectionate pat.  "Can you sit up?"

"Yeah, why?" said Stefan, doing so with a groan, going to cross his legs.

"No, stay there," said Rash, shifting himself over until he was sitting between Stefan's outstretched legs, then hitching himself up so he was up against Stefan's groin.

"Oh, I get the idea," said Stefan, wrapping one arm around Rash's shoulder and kissing him as Rash took hold of Stefan's erection, caressing it gently with his fingers before stroking it with long, firm strokes.  "We've never done that, have we?" he murmured as their lips separated, smiling at Rash's gasp as Stefan took him in hand in turn.

"Who's had the time?" retorted Rash.  "Soon as we're together, you're – oh God – making sure I'm _well_ taken care of."

"And so I should," said Stefan.  "But I meant when we're _together."_

"Oh.  Well, I'm sure there's a few things to tick off the list yet," grinned Rash.

"List?" said Stefan, raising his eyebrows.

"Not written _down_ – bastard," Rash said with affectionate exasperation as Stefan grinned, kissing him fiercely before taking them both firmly in hand.

"Oh, God," groaned Stefan.

"You love it," murmured Rash.

"I do," said Stefan, taking his mouth in another fierce kiss.

 

* * *

 

"We don't _have_ to go down the markets, you know," said Rash the next morning, pausing, coffee in hand and looking down at Stefan, who was seemingly asleep where he sat.

"Nah, 's good," responded Stefan without opening his eyes, reaching out and catching Rash by the hip, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around him.

Rash sighed, the exasperated noise belying the fond smile on his face as Stefan snuggled his head against his stomach.  "You're lucky you're cute," he informed Stefan, even as he stroked through his wildly tousled hair with his free hand.

He smiled at Stefan's amused exhalation of agreement, stroking his thumb over the base of his neck as Stefan pressed a kiss against his torso.

 

* * *

 

The shopping was postponed for quite some time. 

**Author's Note:**

> The restaurant is the Berber & Q – Grill House http://www.berberandq.com/ which is built under the railway arches near the canal. From their menu and reviews, their food and cocktails look amazing. I can't vouch for the queer-friendliness of the place – the reviews mostly focused on the food, drink and in one case the after-effects, but I'm hoping the only reaction to Stefan and Rash would be a smile.
> 
> Cost-wise, they would have been down about £80, so they'll have to save their return trips for special occasions. Such as… *smiles enigmatically*
> 
> Mint tea is indeed good for settling the digestion. As is anything with ginger.
> 
> You'll be hearing more about Stefan's ex-girlfriend down the track. Along with… ;)


End file.
